mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Watching Money.../Chapter 13
The eighteen Sims all sit around the purple figure. Purple figure: What's up guys? Why do you all look confused? Amanda J: Well, you see... Jimmy: You kinda look.... Tara: You're purple. Purple figure: What? No. I'm... Leaf: You're? Purple figure: I don't know who I am. Blanky: What? Purple figure: I don't know who I am. Annie: You look like Violet Nightshade. Purple figure: That's not my name. Annie: Huh? Purple figure: I know that is not my name. Summer: How do you know? Purple figure: I just have the feeling that my name is some Greek letter. The Purple figure stands still for a second, then looks at Jake's limp body. Purple figure: Huh? I know him! We were in a valley together. The Purple figure looks at the sims around her. Purple figure: Now that I think about it, all of you were there too. Apparently we were in our sub-consciences. Nicolas: You couldn't have both been in one of your sub-consciences. Unless... Sage: Unless? Nicolas: Unless they were one. They would have had to share one soul. Purple figure: One soul? Now I remember! All of the sims turn toward the purple figure. Purple figure: My name is not Violet Nightshade, it is Omega. Everyone: Omega? Omega: Artificial Intelligence Omega Unit 02-659K. Nicolas: I think Omega would do. In the room, a loud siren is heard, and then a voice is heard. Josh rushes to the window. Josh: Guys, this story is not over yet. Everyone else rushes to the window, and they see a familiar face projected on a blimp. Omega: Why does he look familiar? Beebee: That's Morcubus. He's evil. Morcubus (hologram): People of the earth. I am Morcubus, the owner of the organization MorcuCorp, and I have officially taken over the planet. My MorcuBots are currently... Katrina: He talks to much. Juwon: Shh. Morcubus (hologram): ...and foremost, there are twenty people who have all disobeyed MorcuLaw, and I want them all captured. On the blimp, pictures of the twenty sims appear. Blanky: I'm up there! Awesome! What was I picked for, I wasn't listening. Omega looks up at the faces, and focuses on Jake and Violet. She looks up, shocked. Omega: We need to wake up... uhh. Josh: Jake? Omega: Yeah. We need to wake up Jake. Ai: Why? Omega shows a purple hologram about what she says: Omega: Well, I am Omega, only one of the four AI units. Besides me (Ω), there's Sigma (Σ), Delta (Δ) and Psi (Ψ). Holograms of the four Greek letters appear, but then quickly fly away. The Omega symbol then flies back. Omega: If all four of us are reunited, we may be able to stop Morcubus from taking over the world, and perhaps destroy the Nightmare Crown at the same time. The Nightmare Crown appears as a hologram, then four sims circle around it, and the crown explodes. The holograms then go away. Juwon: Then why do we need to wake Jake up? Omega: I believe Jake, here, may also be one of the AI units, as I sense there is one nearby. Leaf: Hold up a second. In the last twenty minutes, you went from being a human being, into being an AI unit, Morcubus had taken over the world, and we are now wanted. Does anyone else find this day a little odd? Ai: After being trapped in a crazy evildoer's tunnel system for a few days, this seems a bit normal. Vic goes out of the room, and comes back with a bucket of water. He pours it on Jake, who then disappears. In his place, a green figure appears before them. Josh: Here we go again.